


Intractable

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [224]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony gets injured and has doctor's orders to bed rest. How is Gibbs going to make sure he gets the bed rest needed?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/12/1999 for the word [intractable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/12/intractable).
> 
> intractable  
> Not easily governed,managed, or directed;stubborn; obstinate; as,"an intractable child."  
> Not easily wrought or manipulated; as,"intractable materials."
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 who for reasons unknown to me likes my murdered nursery rhymes. 
> 
> Warning there are murdered nursery rhymes ahead and this may better qualify as crack than some other things I've written.

# 

Intractable

Tony had finally been released from the hospital, but he had only been released on the condition that there would be someone to watch him in case he had any unexpected problems. Plus Dr. Pitt knew he wouldn’t follow doctor’s orders of bed rest if there wasn’t someone around to force it. As such, Gibbs had taken Tony home with him. 

Tony had immediately tried to convince Gibbs that he was fine and could rest on the couch just as well as a bed. 

Gibbs wouldn’t give in though. He insisted on Tony taking his bed and resting there. 

Tony grumped up the stairs like an intractable child. Though he didn’t make it far before his legs collapsed out from under him. Fortunately, Gibbs had been following along behind him and caught him. Looping Tony’s arm around his shoulder, Gibbs helped him make it the rest of the way up the stairs. 

Gibbs helped Tony get settled in his bed and then sat on the edge to make sure Tony fell asleep. 

“Now what am I supposed to do?” Tony whined. He hated being forced into inactivity. He wished he could be up and about. 

“Rest.” Gibbs responded in a no nonsense tone with his arms crossed as he stared at Tony as if daring him to try and escape.

“But I’m so bored.” Tony complained. 

Gibbs attempted to ignore him and just continued staring him down.

“Gibbs!” Tony sing songed.

A bored Tony was at his most annoying. However, Gibbs valiantly tried to stare him down and get him to rest.

“Gibbs!” Tony called out.

“What?” Gibbs sighed.

“I’m bored.” Tony pouted.

“Will it help if I read to you?” Gibbs suggested in an attempt to ward off further infantile behavior. It didn’t really bother him, but he knew a bored Tony was dangerous and he couldn’t let him do what he wanted to.

Tony considered that. He had to be careful now. He’d love Gibbs reading to him, but he also didn’t want him reading something erotic as Tony had less control over his reactions than normal, right now. He didn’t want Gibbs to realize he was interested in him sexually or even in a more serious way. 

He couldn’t imagine his straight boss would take it well and right now he really couldn’t handle the fallout given he could barely move. “None of that frou-frou romance stuff though.” Tony hoped that sounded appropriately like his masculinity couldn’t take it and didn’t hint at his deeper feelings.

“How about some crime stories, then?” Gibbs had a collection of them as he sometimes liked to read them when he wasn’t working on his boat.

“Ugh. Are you trying to give me nightmares, boss?” Tony saw enough death from the job he didn’t want to hear about it in fiction too.

Gibbs grunted. “Would nursery rhymes be better then?”

“Actually, yes.” Tony didn’t see how nursery rhymes could be erotic enough to arouse him, so he should be fine.

Gibbs started out with a normal one. “Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep  
And can't tell where to find them.  
Leave them alone, And they'll come home,  
Wagging their tails behind them”

He then moved on to another normal one. “Peter Piper picked a peck  
Of pickled peppers;  
A peck of pickled peppers  
Peter Piper Picked

If Peter Piper picked a peck  
Of Pickled peppers,  
Where's the peck of pickled peppers  
Peter Piper Picked?“

Then Gibbs got bored and started changing the words of the nursery rhymes like he used to do when he read to Kelly.   
“Old King Tony was a merry old crony,  
And a merry old crony was he,  
He called for his boyfriend, and he called for his lover,  
And he called for his husbands of three.”

Tony gasped shocked. “Gibbs wha?” Though that didn’t stop his cock from perking up at the nursery rhyme. Tony wanted to groan in despair as he felt little Anthony decide to come out and play. He shifted his body position a little, so that it wasn’t so obvious that he was practically standing at attention. 

Gibbs smirked. “Is there a problem?”

Tony made an unintelligible whining sound as his cock hardened even more and slid down the bed pulling the pillow over his head in shame.

Gibbs patted him on the shoulder. “Sleep.”

With that Gibbs left and closed the door behind him, he’d check on Tony in a few minutes and make sure he was sleeping. He was pretty sure Tony had something else to think about now, so sleep should come easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
